fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Finest Hour: The End of Chaos
Secret Ally? Artemis looked back as she stopped walking. She had a sack on her back, was on a road outside the forest area. Apparently she had defected from Olympic Code. But the sudden shrill feeling made her pause for a moment, it was Hades' magical power dying out almost. A tear ran down her cheek. " Zeo.... You should of came with me." she thought. Artemis kept walking. Earlier she had tried to persuade Zeo(Hades) to leave with her and travel the world. The latter replied saying he had something left to do. Now if he was dead or alive was up to question. She couldn't turn back now, hoping in her heart Hades survives she continued walking. On a cliff overlooking the final moments of Olympic Code is a smiling Dionysus. "It's in one's greatest strife, in those situations of desperation that a mage fights their best and hardest. All things must come to an end I suppose. " He felt a presence behind him, it was Hermes. "Dionysus what are you doing? We are about to--" he was cut off as he felt a great power approach. It was Xena Daniels she appeared to their side. "And this is where it ends..." Xena smirked looking at the both of them. Dionysus kept his calm smile as he looked at Xena. "The Warrior Princess, lovely to see you. But it doesn't matter now." He looked at Hermes. "Drop the act Hermes, I know you plan on jumping ship now. You were here to be close to the dark arts and learn new things." Hermes cracked a smile. "Some one is sharp" he jumped back. "Might as well call me by my real name, Janz Milla." Hermes walked away from them and waved. "I can't handle a Commander, so I am gone." suddenly he disappeared. "Space-time magic?" thought Xena. She turned her attention back to Dionysus. "I hope you know I will show no mercy." Dionysus smiled, "No need. I'm just a spy for a certain man, I was never with these guys for real.." Xena was in shock, confused at this revelation. "There is another as well. 5 years ago we infiltrated this group. We're on the same side. I work for "that man" mind you." Xena clenched her teeth. "Speak!" she exclaimed. Justice is the Winner A man went flying through a dozen trees. He coughed up blood as he was suddenly binded by bands of magic. "What is this?" he cried. Footsteps approached him, as he looked up in shock. "Olympic Code, it's over now" the man said. That man was Oros , he had infiltrated into their territory. "I believe you called youself Poseidon?" "Damn bastard... " Oros payed no attention to his enemy's words. He sensed the fading of magical power from different areas, the fights had come to end for some. "Looks like it's about to be over." Oros looked up to the sky and sighed for a moment. He looked back at an injured Poseidon. He smirked, "Seems that justice is the winner this time around." Erza is Englightened "What? So you are a--" Erza was having trouble finding the words to say what she wanted. "Yes I'm a spy. The member who goes by the codename Dionysus and I, we infiltrated this organization 5 years ago." Aphrodite kept her torublesome smile. Erza's weapons and armor disappeared, she was in her normal set of armor now. She was tired and injured, even if it was not to the death. She looked back at Aphrodite, "Then Aphrodite, who do you work for?" Erza commanded. The spy grinned as she straightned her hair. "First off my real name is Celia Borsalino and Dionysus' name is Kaiten Sephir. We work for a certain man. He's rather important." Erza clenched her teeth at the remark. "Who is it you work for." Celia walked over to a tree and leaned against it. She was also rather tired and wasted quite a bit of power. "A great man, elder in the government." She didn't give the full answer, rather just gazed off into the sky. "The name!" Erza shouted. Celia turned her attention back to Erza. "You need to learn how to calm down. I'm not your enemy." She cleared her throat as she stood up and regained her posture. "We work for a man named Ozen Kaen." Shock ran through Erza's veins, the name let a cold sweat down her brow. "You're kidding me, he forsaw something like this." Celia(Aphrodite) nodded. "This is how Ozen-dono works. He takes out threats to Fiore behind the scenes." She began to walk away from Erza. "It's about over now. I doubt we will see each other again. Oh and Kaiten said you're really cute." Erza was speechless at the development. But somewhere in the fight she had forgotten all about Lucy and needed to find her. The Ice Princess Prevails The distance between Lana and Athena was about the final stretch of their battle. Athena's irritation was at its' highest, and sam could be said for Lana. They were locked in a stare of intimdation, this last swipe would be the final one. Lana pulled her weapons closer to her, as an act of defense. Athena's normally calm face took a mad expression. "I won't lose! For Zeus-sama I will win!" she shouted. Lana smirked almost, "Still saying that crap huh." Her mind wandered a bit,she thought back to how she got intot his mess in the first place. Thinking back to Sanjo and Richard persuading her to join them. How she actually had some fun during it all. She didn't want to lose all that she had gained. The tension was building. Athena dashed at Lana her staff glowing, as she enhnaced her attack. Lana did the same, pushing off the ground towards Athena. "Die Lana!" shouted Athena. Lana was just silent as they clashed a final time. In that moment Lana did a swirling cut as she slashed through Athena's staff and landed a few feet behind her. Both stood there silent, backs towards eachother a few feet away. Suddenly the multiple cuts on Athena revealed themselves and Athena tumbled tot he ground, her eyes lost their light and she lost her life. Lana panted as she landed on her kness from exhaustion. "I need to find Sanjo and Richard." her breathing got harder. "Lana!" shouted a female voice. Lana turned her head to see Erza and Lucy running towards her. She smiled as some blood came from her mouth. "Glad to see you guys are alive." Erza smiled back and helped Lana up. "It's seems not all was clear. Two members were actually spies." Lana narrowed her eyes, trying to regain her composure her weapons disappeard. "Spies for who?" she asked. The sky was getting dark, the wind began to howl. There was a short silence. "Your grandfather it seemed." Erza waited for Lana's reaction. Lana patted herself off, "I can't worry about that type of stuff now." Lucy had sad look on her face. Lucy and Erza had grown fond of Lana. Lana started walking and motioned them to hurry up. "Besides, I'm not on good terms with the old man at the moment." She peered over her shoulder. "How about Gray and Natus, we shoudl find them before the others." Erza nodded in agreement. Richard triumphs over Apollo " So, you think that because our goals are pathetic that you people have become heroes?" Apollo asked, as he regained his composure, and was at range with Richard." No, we aren't heroes, yet we aren't villains, we are just mages that are doing all we can to help this world!" Richard shouted, as a massive magical aura had surrounded Richard, that Sanjo and Lana had felt from a distance, surprising both of them. " What has happened to him?" Lana wondered, as she realised she had no time to worry, and focused all her efforts to defeat Athena." So, you truly wish to end this fight? Fine, I will comply this one time. Izanagi!" Apollo chanted, as he suddenly was enveloped in a black aura for a moment, and appeared as a completely different being, which was white, and appeared more demonic than normal. " So, this is your final power, then let us finish this!" Richard said, as he chanted out an incantation." I call upon the Seven Creators which sealed true destruction, and I plead to them to grant me power to destroy all evil! Heaven's Song!" Richard chanted, as suddenly various magical circles had appeared each creating a small orb, then these orbs, had fused with Richard to make him even more powerful. Richard then donned the appearance of a young man, shirtless, with spiked long purple hair, and magical energy rising upwards like an electric current, and a sword in his hand." Let's finish this!" Apollo shouted, as he charged at Richard, who had also swiftly moved forward, and both their blows had been exchanged, swift yet powerful, and in the end, Apollo had lost, fallen to the ground. " I-if it has come to this, then I will tell you my true name." Apollo said, struggling to breathe, as Richard came back to normal, and approached him. Ares Falls The End of Olympic Code Sanjo struggled to keep walking as he trying to find his way to a source of water. His bones were acking, acking bad. His mind was pretty blank except for the desire to keep walking. At this point walking was a feat in and of itself given his condition. Suddenly he felt a great presence, shocking him. Before him was the leader of this damned group.It was Zeus, but his face seemed nervous and out of place. Sanjo could not fight anymore and could not take anymore of this. "Shit, theres no way I can go on." He looked around thinking of some sort of escape route, though it would be in vain. Knowing he could not get away, Sanjo calmed down. "It's over isn't it." the man said solemnly. Sanjo's eyes widened from surprise, he looked up at Zeus as he grapsed his hurting arm. Zeus' eyes showed the desire to kill, but his vocice was weak. "I can't say..." Sanjo tried to regain his breath. He was panting from exhaustion of all kinds. Zeus began to walk towards Sanjo. Still calm, Sanjo readied himself for the possibility of death. His mind wandered to so many things, but nothing was sure now. Then before him appeared Oros. "Well done kid." Sanjo smiled, "Look at you showing off." he let off a light and weak laugh, but still a laugh. Suddenly there was a flash of light, both quickly turned back to see Zeus falling to the ground. Blood flying as he went down. "What the hell? Why would he-" Oros' eyes narrowed at the sight, trying to think up an explanation. Zeus, in this strife, decided to do suicide. "He was so fanatical that he would take his own life as punishment for failure. What an enemy." Oros remarked, he looked back at Sanjo. "It's over kid, you did good." Sanjo stood up, though struggling. He straightened up his posture. "Sanjo!" shouted a multitude of voices. Richard, Lana, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy were all rushing towards Sanjo inspite of their own injuries. Sanjo was clearly the one in worst shape. Everyone had been somewhat in awe of the enviormental destruction they saw on their way here. Sanjo smiled as he turned back to Oros. But the Commander had disappeared. There still laid the corpse of Zeus. "It's over!" Sanjo chuckled a bit. Happy to see the faces of those who put their lives on the line. Xena watched from afar, a smile on her face. Olympic Code was no more. Through their efforts, they had managed to bring down a great threat. "Damn you're beat up." Natsu walked over to give Sanjo a hand. "I'm fine..." Sanjo gazed at the sky, even with his deep injuries. This feeling of relief could not leave. So that was it, Olympic Code had fallen to Fairy Tail, the Military, and a team set up by Sanjo Vista. As their great challenge, another one is on the horizon. It's the dawn of a new day, the beginning of something new. Dawn of a new and bigger adventure. The end..... Continue to the first chapter of the next arc: Dawn I Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage